A new application for a comprehensive research training program for physicians and medical students in the areas of hearing, taste, smell, communication and related cellular biology and neuroscience is proposed. Research training for physicians in communication sciences represents a critical need in support of future basic and translational research in the mission areas of the NIDCD. The goals of this program are to 1.) attract and train highly qualified and committed M.D. candidates to an innovative integrated research/clinical experience; 2.) to provide outstanding inentorship during a long-term research experience that will enhance the transition to an academic research career; 3.) encourage medical student trainees to pursue eventual careers in communication sciences. A comprehensive, highly structured, two-year program for MD or MD/Ph.D. graduates of otolaryngology clinical training programs is proposed that will consist of a focused laboratory experience including intensive mentoring, instruction in grant preparation, close progress monitoring, written performance expectations, instruction in research design and biostatistics, and close simulation to an academic career. Each training experience will emphasize laboratory and translational research which will provide and enhance research skills while maintaining clinical competency. Each trainee?s advisory committee will include both primary research and clinical mentors. Short (three-month) and long (one-year) medical student research training experiences are also proposed to attract outstanding medical students to research careers in otolaryngology and to provide competitive prerequisites for more advanced clinical and research training. These combined programs will be based on the strong research training experience in the Department of Otolaryngology. Outstanding research opportunities are provided by a broadly based, internationally recognized research faculty consisting of both basic and clinical researchers. Available programs range from the genetics of hearing loss to neural mechanisms of auditory processing, molecular biology, tissue bioengineering and the molecular biology of nerve regeneration and cancer. Strong programs in translational research epidemiology and clinical trials are also available. The range of programs is diverse enough to meet the needs of trainees with potentially varied background and interests. The research programs and facilities of the Department of Otolaryngology and Kresge Hearing Research Institute are some of the best in the world and represent a major strength of this program.